PC:Rain (Neil1889)
Mini Stats for Combat sblock=Ministats Bcolor=RoyalBlueRain/color/B Female Tiefling Swordmage, Level 9. Initiative: +5, Passive Perception: 15, Passive Insight: 16. Senses: Low-light vision. AC: 29, Fort: 20, Reflex: 21, Will: 20. color=gold(When Rain shifts, she gains a +1 item bonus to AC and Reflex Defence until the end of her next turn.)/color HP: color=red81/color/81, Bloodied: 40, Surge Value: 20, Surges left: color=red12/color/12 Speed: 6 squares. Size: Medium. Languages: Tsugo, Allarian. Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 Feat bonus to Saving Throws. Action Points: color=red1/color Powers: color=darkredInfernal Wrath/color color=darkredSecond Wind/color color=redGuardian's Counter/color color=GreenAegis of Shielding/color color=GreenSword Burst/color color=GreenBooming Blade/color color=redSword of Sigils/color color=grayDimensional Thunder/color color=redArcane Mutterings/color color=redDimensional Vortex/color color=graySwordmage Shielding Fire/color color=redArmathor's Step/color color=redEchoes of Sword Magic/color color=grayTroll Rampage/color color=goldLeather Armour of Aegis Expansion +3/color - color=redEncounter Power/color color=goldPeriapt of Cascading Health +2/color - color=redEncounter Power/color color=goldBoots of the Fencing Master/color - color=redEncounter Power/color color=goldBoots of the Fencing Master/color - color=redEncounter Power/color color=goldAntipathy Gloves /color - color=grayDaily Power/color color=goldBoon: Tiandra's Sun Blessing/color - color=grayDaily Power/color color=goldAntipathy Gloves - An enemy must spend 1 extra square of movement to enter a square adjacent to Rain. An enemy that is pulled, pushed or slid moves through those squares as normal./color Conditions: None./sblock Fluff Theme Theme: Guardian (Dragon Magazine 399) ■Level 1: Guardian’s Counter Power. Background Rain (or, Mu’a in Tsugo) is from a Tiefling mercantile dynasty that still has its wellspring in the Jade Kingdoms, but a branch of it has settled across the Crystal Isles archipelago. Rain’s immediate family mostly settled on the island of Bloodstone within the so-called Jade Quarter of port city of Sybaran; here they set up an intermediate trading post in the area of the city where subjects of Jade Kingdoms congregated. This trading post now has tributaries of its own that stretch all the way to Allaria and perhaps even beyond. . However, in the eyes of her immediate family this particular daughter of the dynasty is thought of as a disappointment. The early part of her life was spent in the Jade Kingdoms for her schooling. She proved to be an able student, but when she returned to Sybaran, the private tutor selected for focusing her energies towards the family business proved to be somewhat flexible within his brief. A respected scholar called Phreys from the city of Daunton, he was pretty much left alone with Rain’s education for two years. In his opinion, the girl had been too cloistered, so he encouraged her to make friends with the children of the mercantile classes from other cultures within the city. Her local family approved of the friendly contacts with other trading families and indeed new and mutually satisfactory deals were struck upon the back of their children’s friendships. Whilst all this communal filling of pockets was going on, Rain was having the time of her life. Still a good student when she had to be, she took to running about the streets and getting into scrapes with her playmates. Master Phreys’ philosophical viewpoints also were rather different from his employers and they started to rub off on his pupil. Then it all came to an end when her mother Lihn found her covered in mud and bruises, with a stick in her hand, beating a guardsman’s son black and blue for harming one of her friends. . Master Phreys was dismissed and Rain hasn’t seen him since. Some said he returned to Daunton, others said he found employment keeping the library of some lord somewhere in the Crystal Isles. . Rain was put under the watchful eye of a cousin, but she didn’t get on with him and would escape his presence the moment his back was turned, even in the upper stories of the house. It was mooted that Rain should be returned to the Jade Kingdoms out of the way of “distracting influences,” but when the ship was to sail, she disappeared and the ship sailed with the tide. . After the uproar had died down to manageable levels, her uncle Tuan proposed that Rain be sent to study with the brother of his wife’s second cousin. Dahn was an adept of the art of blade magic; Tuan pointed out that it might bring discipline to the child and perhaps focus Rain’s talents; the House could always do with someone else they could trust on trading expeditions who could protect the family’s goods and more business like members. It was a suggestion that was eventually accepted; this time Rain went along compliantly and Uncle Tuan quietly returned to the town of Crystal Brook where he served as the Factor of the trade post there. . Rain heard very little from her family for the next four years. Dahn was an adept of Swordmagic, it is true, but he was hard and sometimes cruel and life on the edges of the Sildaine Forest could be dangerous. Her exercises had to be performed and be repeated to perfection, or else Rain would find herself having to work backbreaking menial tasks in addition to participating in even more intense “lessons”. Food would be withheld whilst she spent hours and hours sparring with her master. Then quite recently, he suddenly dismissed her and sent her back to Sybaran without even a farewell. . Rain arrived in Sybaran for the first time in four years. She’d like to catch up with friends, perhaps find out what happened to Master Phreys, but she expects that her family have plans for her. . Appearance and Personality Age:16 Gender: Female Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 lb. Alignment: Lawful Good Religion: Apoli Personality: She doesn't say much with her light soothing voice, but there can be an imperative about nearly everything she says. She is mostly quite cool and self-assured, but there is a temper there awaiting a spark to ignite it; ill-mannered behaviour will set it smouldering and violence to those unable to defend themselves will stoke the flames of her anger. Her sense of honour makes her quite protective of those that she feels who need her protection or those that she trusts or esteems. Hooks Where did Master Phreys go? Rain feels that her time with him was all too short and would dearly like to be reaquainted with him. News of him will most certainly draw her in that direction, sooner than later. If she can conceiveably improve the lot of the downtrodden, then she will try to help. Kicker Someone being oppressed? She'll rain on a bully's parade. Math Attributes Defences Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day = 12 (Class 8 + Con 4) Basic Attacks Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Infernal Wrath: You have the Infernal Wrath encounter power. Fire Resistance: you can Resist Fire 6 points of fire damage. Bloodhunt: You gain a +1 on attacks against bloodied foes. +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Starting Languages: Tsugo, Allarian Class Features +2 Will Swordbond – Bond with one blade (1 hour to do so): standard action to call it to hand within 10 squares; fix it in 1 hour. Swordmage Aegis: Aegis of Shielding is an At-Will Power Swordmage Warding: +1 AC with blade, +3 if off-hand is free; if unconscious, warding ends, restore with rest. Theme: Guardian Additional Features - Level 5 Feature: You gain a +2 power bonus to Insight checks and Perception checks. Feats White Lotus Riposte: When an enemy that you've hit with an Arcane At-Will attack power attacks you before the start of your next turn, that enemy takes damage (of the same type the attack power deals) equal to the ability modifier to the attack power’s damage. Intelligent Blademaster: Replace Intelligence modifier instead of Strength modifier when making a basic attack with a melee weapon. Resilient Focus: You gain a +2 feat bonus to Saving Throws. War Wizard's Expertise 5th level Expertise - +1 feat bonus to attack rolls of arcane powers and basic attacks that Rain makes with a light or heavy blade. Also, when Rain attacks with a light or heavy blade, her attack rolls take a -5 penalty vs allies. Aegis Vitality: Whenever a creature marked by your Swordmage Aegis makes an attack that does not include you as a target, you gain 3 temporary hit points. Improved Swordmage Warding: While you are wearing cloth armour, leather armour or no armour, the bonus to AC from your Swordmage Warding increases by 1. Background Option Kingdom of Jade: Regional Benefit - +1 on insight checks; individuals from the restrained culture of the Kingdom show very little emotion; a social response to fear that powerful emotions open the way to corruption by the shadow. While this bottling up of emotion doesn't seem to actually be particularly effective in resisting corruption non-members of their culture often find them excruciatingly difficult to read in social situations. They receive +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region*. (*)For the avoidance of doubt we reiterate that this bonus only applies to social situations. Uses of the bluff skill to Gain Combat Advantage or Create a Diversion to Hide (phb 183) do not receive the bonus. Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure Wishlist XP A Cal for Lovers Summation of adventure with Total plus FIAT DM bonus XP, Total raised to 16500 XP. A Call for Lovers: Summation of adventure after Soryth Arrives, 2558 XP. A Call for Lovers: End of part 2, after the encounter with Basal, 1025 XP Total = 16500 XP. * GM permission granted to be raised to level 2, then 3, then 4, then 9. DM Credits None yet. Adventures A Call for Lovers. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *Summary - Con 16 (+1) should be Con 16 (+3) *Still need hooks/kickers, but overall everything looks fine. Approval 2 Approval from jbear1979 : *CON has been fixed *Still needs Hooks and Kickers (minor), so Approved. Level 9 Approval 1 Approval from xxx: Approval 2 Approval from xxx : Status Awaiting Approval for level 9 at 16500 XP.